Sardonic
by Ai Coddington
Summary: Sequal to Ironic AU.OC. Ai has one more secret and is determind to make things right this time. Will she be able to make it? Will she complete her goal? Will she ever make it to summer vacation! Jeez...
1. The One With The Mist

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Title: The One With The Mist **

**Hey! I decided to make a sequal. Originally, I was up to chapter fifteen in the second one but decided not to continue that. Sorry, but I like this idea better. I didn't like continuing it since, well, I didn't like how it was going. As you can tell (if you read the 1st one, which I'm hoping you did).**

**So here is the second one.**

**I love you all. (wow…one year later my friends…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…oh god I don't. that would be crazy man.**

* * *

ZzZ

"Are you ready Ran?" I asked in the darkness.

She appeared in front of me and meowed.

**No duh. Make sure you get this one right.**

/Like hell I will/

**You said that the last seven times.**

"Just do it." I mumbled.

**Don't get into fights like last time.**

"Aw man." Ran meowed at me again. "Oh just get on with it." Ran just stared at me, "Aw pretty please."

**Remember Yoru.**

"I don't like remembering him." Ran growled. "Oh god, yeah, yeah. I get it. I get it. Jeez."

Ran purred.

**Remember what color hair you have.**

"Ran," I scolded, "we have done this what, seventeen—"

**Nineteen.**

"Nineteen times. I remember everything."

**And you still screw up.**

"Aw get on with it."

**Okay…**

Ran closed her eyes and then my body shifted and the darkness subsided…

ZzZ

I jolted from my bed. My eyes shifted over to the calendar on my wall. Yep. Today is the day my mom is moving to the Village Hidden in the Leafs. My family is messed up. My parents got devoiced when I was seven. I am now 14. Then my father became an alcoholic and smokes pot and weed. And my mother goes out with this two faced Hindu guy.

My name is Ai. I have dark green hair that was pulled into a bun, but some pieces of hair fell out. Also dark green eyes. I wore a private school outfit, from when the principal was on drugs and we had to wear uniforms but not anymore, but it is such a cool outfit it made it into my normal dressing, which was black and white dress (Japanese style uniform out like Kagome's, but different colors), and I didn't even go to one.

I walked down stairs.

/My mom and that Hindu guy making out/

My eyes looked over at the couch. Those two were making out. I faked gagged but they didn't stop.

"I'm going to school." I yelled while I ran to the door. There was no answer back so I opened up the door and walked out to the Mist High School.

ZzZ

When I got to the school I saw my friends Haku and Zabuza. I waved to them. They have been going out for almost two years now. I have known them since I was in preschool. Now I must go to a new school and suffer.

"Hey guys!" I yelled with excitement. They waved back. I really didn't want to move today.

My mother is only moving because her boyfriend is jealous. Because it is not technically his house, it is my father's house.

"Sup Ai? So you're moving today?" Haku asked. I nodded.

"I have to move into the Village Hidden in the Leafs." I said, "It will suck!"

"We will just miss you." Zabuza said.

"I have a camera. Why don't we take last day pictures?" Haku asked.

"Cool." I answered. Then the bell rang.

"Shit. Okay…lunch."

"Sounds good with me. See ya guys!"

ZzZ

I ran into the school and to my classroom. My first period was English. I actually liked this class even though I will never admit it.

/That stupid little gang is going to bug me now/

"Lookie here guys! It is Ai." Sai said as I sat down.

"Go to hell!" I snapped at them. This was the only class that I had to friends to defend me.

"Oh. I like them feisty." Orochimaru said.

"Why don't you guys just leave me alone?"

"Well heard you were moving today." Kabuto said.

"What is it to you?"

**Ai…**

"We just wanted to give you a present before you leave." Orochimaru said as his group came closer to me. Orochimaru came closer to me, our faces mere inch apart. Then the door swung opened. Orochimaru backed away, thinking it was the teacher. But it wasn't it was this teen boy who no one knew.

"Can I sit here?" the teen asked me. I nodded and he sat in the desk next to me.

/Shino/

"Now back to like I was saying." Orochimaru came close to me…again. I slapped him across the face. I thought about spiting at him but decided to change it up a bit.

"Get away from me." I warned him.

"Listen. I always get what I want."

"Well not today." Then Orochimaru pulled my hand and I slammed my hand at his mouth.

"Get off!" I practically yelled.

I used my hand to pushed his chin up and push him away. The door opened once last time and as the teacher was in, Orochimaru walked away. He snarled at me. I just smiled. Perfect. I'm liking this one now. I still have my first kiss.

"You don't like him?" the teen next to me asked. I nodded.

"Thank god I am moving today!" I said with excitement, "You must be my replacement Shin—Uh, well, you must be my replacement."

Uh oh, almost spilled there.

"You're moving?" I nodded again.

"Yeah. Today."

"Oh."

"Well this is a cool and fun school it is just that it doesn't have the best people."

"Like that guy?"

"Yeah. And his stupid gang and…"

"Ms. Ai, what is the answer to number five?" the teacher asked. I didn't even know he was teaching! I stuttered.

"Incomplete sentence." I mumbled.

"Correct."

"Alright." I sang, "Take that Orochimaru!"

"Well…number six. What about Mr. Orochimaru?"

ZzZ

After English I went to Spanish where Haku was. Zabuza took German.

"Hey Haku!" I said with excitement. I took the desk next to him. He smiled at me.

"Say cheese!" Haku said quickly. I looked all him and he took a picture. I had a shocked face on. Haku chuckled, "That one is a keeper!"

"Hey!" I yelled while trying to grab the digital camera from him to delete it.

Then the teacher walked in…

"Hola clase!" the teacher said. Everyone sighed and said,

"Hola Senora Chip Chips." That was her nickname, her real name was too hard to pronounce.

ZzZ

After Spanish was over, there was math. Zabuza was in the class with Haku and me. I sat behind Zabuza and Haku, since it was only two desks to a row. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Sai.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Orochimaru wants to see you in the hallway." Sai said.

"Well too bad. If he weren't so chicken, he would come to me."

"Okay." Sai walked out of the classroom. Haku and Zabuza turned around.

"What was that about?" Zabuza asked me.

"Well, Orochimaru and his gang want to give me a present before I leave." I answered while I sunk low into my seat.

"Oh," Haku said, "We will make sure that he doesn't."

"Yeah. I know! Can't make my first kiss be with that stupid snake breath."

Then the door swung open. There was that stupid gang again. I sunk under my desk so I wasn't sitting in the chair anymore and sat under my desk. The gang came to my desk.

"Where is she?" Kabuto asked.

"I don't know, she was here a minute ago." Sai answered. I started to crawl past desks and reached a big space and after that was the door to my freedom, until the teacher comes in. I got up and ran to the door. Opened it, then I heard.

"There she is!" Sai yelled.

"Well no duh!" Kabuto said. I started running to the left but then remembered something that happened before. I turned and bolted to the right and into the girl's bathroom. I looked into the mirror and my eyes turned red.

"**That was pretty good Ai-kin, you're getting the hang of this.**"

/What's the 'kin' thing for?/

Ran took out my old piece of junk cell phone and held it to her ear.

/Good thinking/

"**It basically means that you are part of my family since, well, you know…**"

/I'm a part of you. I know. I know/

"**Make sure that thing doesn't happen.**"

Her eyes turn dark and she looked down at the sink.

/Rin, I know. I won't let that happen to you again/

"**It always happens though. We can't stop Kiki. We just can't.**"

Her eyes started to tear up.

/Don't worry. I got it/

I got control of my body. I washed my face and walked out of the bathroom. I guess I should go to class now. I mean, I am ten minutes late. My body stopped in front of the class room.

"Nah," I whispered.

I walked away from the door and into the library to just listen to my I Pod and get my thoughts in order. There are many things I am going to change this time. I usually just repeated myself over and over again and thought that some things would change but it always ends up the same. Ran always dies. Maye sometimes dies. I didn't kill her last time and that was a plus. Why can't I just get this year over with and continue on with my life? I wiped a tear away from my eye.

ZzZ

I was at my red locker when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I shot around. It was Orochimaru. Oh great. Just great.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"We still didn't settle what happened before." He answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your good-bye present."

"I have to get to Science. So if you move-"

"No."

"What? Move the hell away. You and your stupid gang are surrounding me and I have to get to class before that bitch (guidance councilor) catches me!" Then Orochimaru pulled on my arm again. Well damn him! He made me kiss him again. I'm not going to let him kiss me.

I slammed my foot into a place where the sun doesn't shine. He dropped my arm and grabbed on to himself. I pushed him into the locker and bolted to science class. Score one for Ai. All right~!

When I walked into the science class, the teacher was talking to someone else that she didn't even notice that I was…well early for once. I smiled. I'm really liking this one. I went to my seat and waved over to Haku. He smiled at me.

* * *

**Okay! That was the first chapter! How did ya like it? A little WTF, don't ya think. And the Naruto characters will come very soon! Just bare with me.**

**Bye bye now.**

**One review and I'll update. Don't expect anything for a while but still :DD LOVE YA ALL. THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME!!!**


	2. The One With The Changes

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Title: The One With The Changes**

**Here is the second one. I'm trying to make it different from the first one so it doesn't seem so bad… It will get better, trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…just Ai…He-he!**

* * *

Shino came in and searched around the room, trying to find a place to sit.

/He's going to sit next to us/

Since there was only three in my science table : Haku, Zabuza and I, he decided to walk over to us. Maybe I wouldn't be so nice this time.

"Can I sit here?" he asked. Ah, whatever. I guess next time I'll be a bitch to him. I nodded and he sat down slowly.

"You are in my English class. I never got to introduce myself. I am Coddington Ai."

"Aburame Shino."

"Nice to meet you. This is Zabuza and Haku." Haku waved but Zabuza just looked at him. Then I elbowed Zabuza.

"Hey!" Zabuza yelled at me. I chuckled.

Instead of sleeping like I always do, I decided to stay up and write notes even though I knew they would be useless in the long run.

ZzZ

I decided to skip Technology since I didn't want to see Orochimaru and his gang.

Lunch was next and I carried my tray to my table where Haku, Zabuza and Shino were. I invited him to my table during science. Today was Sloppy Joes. My favorite meal.

I sat down next to Shino. Time to replay this stupid conversation ALL over again. I mentally sighed, hearing Ran join me in the sighing. Same thing over and over again. How boring…

"So how is your first day?" I asked him, trying to sound nice and not bored.

"Okay. But what the hell is this?" he asked while he looked at his food.

"It's Sloppy Joes. It tastes good."

"This is probably the best thing here." Zabuza said.

"The food at Konoha High was much better."

"That crappy school?" I asked.

"It is not crappy."

"Well it has plastics in them. They are all rich and snobs." Haku said in disgust.

"I'm not rich and I went there."

"Well—most of the people there are rich…happy?" I asked.

"Well, some of them are. Still some people are poor and have no parents."

"That's sad."

"So what is this again?"

"Sloppy Joes?"

"Yeah. What is it made out of?"

"Meat." Zabuza answered.

"Horrible looking meat. It goes everywhere."

"That is why it is called 'Sloppy' Joes." I said while I picked up my sandwich and took a bit after I said the sentence.

"How can you eat this?"

"It's easy. You pick it up; you take a bite, chew, and then swallow."

"That is not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Never mind!"

There was silence at our table. An uncomfortable silence. I eyed Haku. Why isn't he asking what Konoha was like? Haku noticed me eyeing him.

"What?" He asked, and then bit into his sandwhich.

I shook my head.

"Never mind." I mumbled.

/That's weird/

ZzZ

After Social Studies, I had gym.

Kabuto smiled over at me and gave me a wave as we were stretching.

**He never did that.**

/First Haku doesn't ask the Konoha question and now that…what's wrong with this world?/

I mentally eyed Ran.

**I didn't do anything this time.**

Before I knew it, Kabuto was right next to me while stretching.

"What do you want?" I stared at him.

"Nothing, just it being your last day and all, I thought I should tell you something." Kabuto said.

/I have no idea what's going on/

**Oh! This happened the second time we turned.**

/Oh yeah/

I now remembered what happened here. This has only happened once and it freaked me out but I guess it would be alright.

**This is the only thing that ever happened differently in all the other worlds.**

/That's true. This is going to be fun/

**Oh god, what are you going to do now?**

/Come on, I punched Kabuto in the face when he did it the first time. I think I should agree this time/

**Yoru! Yoru!**

/Oh shush you/

"What is it?" I breathed as I battered my eyelashes.

Kabuto looked away.

"I—Um—Never mind." He walked away. My eyes widened. I could hear Rin laughing in my mind.

/Shut up. Now that never happened before/

**Yeah, he was supposed to –giggle- confess his undying love –chuckle- to you.**

/That was weird/

"Watch it Kabuto!" I yelled across the gym, "I'll totally kick your ass in basketball."

Kabuto smirked.

"I like to see you try."

"Oh it's on baby."

ZzZ

Haku took another picture of me. I knew it was right as I exited out of the girl's locker room. Right as I came out of the door, I threw a peace sign and smile. Haku flashed the picture.

"What?" He asked in shock, "You saw that coming?"

"Zabuza texted me, telling me that you were going to do that." I lied through my teeth.

"Oh damn him."

I laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.

ZzZ

"What time are you moving?" Haku asked.

"Um, about five…why?" I asked back. We started walking. Haku was my neighbor.

"Do you want to come over my house to hang out?"

"Well. I did finish packing last night…why not!"

"Good. And Zabuza will come over-"

"Of course."

/And Shino. And Shino/

"Oh shut up."

Another uncomforting silence among us. Well, I think so.

"Uh…well…is anyone else coming?"

"Nope."

"O-o-oh."

"What's the matter with you?"

"Oh well I thought you were going to invite Shino."

"Why?" Haku asked. We were silent for a moment walking then a curl came on Haku's lips, "Ooh. Do you have the hots for Shino?"

"What? Oh god no." I said quickly.

"You do! You do! Oh I'm so going to invite him now!" Haku pulled out his cell phone.

/Good, then I would never be able to contact him in that stupid attic. Why are things changing in this world/

**Maybe…maybe we will be able to stop Kiki this time.**

I smiled.

/Yeah, maybe/

"Okay." Haku said as he shut his phone, "He is coming over." Haku looked over at me, "Ai-kun? Why are you smiling?"

I quickly frowned.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"You like him! You like him!" Haku started teasing him.

"I'll give you till the count of three before I tackle you to the ground."

"Ooh, I like to see you try."

"Three!" I yelled. Haku started running and I quickly started chasing after him.

"Not fair! You didn't even count to three!"

"Who gives?"

We both started laughing as we ran to Haku's house.

ZzZ

We walked into his house. I looked over at the yellow guest room that I sometimes sleep in. I grinned and glanced over at Haku. I guess I should start this conversation…

"So how hard was it?" I asked.

"What?" Haku asked back.

"To not make out with Zabuza today."

"Well it was your last day and I didn't want you to close your eyes all day."

"That only happened the day you guys first started making out. I look away now, or leave!" Haku chuckled and we reached his house.

We came inside and ran up to his room.

"You need a new color." I said.

"I know." Haku admitted.

"When are the guys suppose to be here?"

"Um…any minute now." We both sat on Haku's bed.

"Okay. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well you should have planed it out at school!"

"You kept talking." I pushed Haku and he fell off his the bed. Then laughed.

"Be…quiet…" I said between laughs. Haku got back on the bed. This was going to be the time in which I tell Haku what was supposed to happen in the hallway but nothing happened…besides me kicking Orochimaru's ass.

"What's wrong?" he asked because it was silent.

"Um…"

/Come on doorbell/

And as if on cue (hur-dur) the doorbell rang throughout the whole house. Haku speeded down the stairs and I decided to join him this time.

As Haku opened the door, Zabuza was the only one there. Shino is supposed to be with him. Well, he was supposed to be invited in the first place, not later.

"What's up?" Zabuza 'greeted'.

"Nothing much." Haku said while grinning at him, "It's just been so quiet. Ai thinking about her boy toy and all."

"Haku!" I yelled. Haku started laughing and ran up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Zabuza asked me.

"Nothing. He just thinks I like Shino. God, what an idiot. Why are you still with him?"

Zabuza shrugged, "He's a good fuck."

"Not cool man."

"I'm I in the middle of something?" We both heard a voice behind us. Zabuza moved a little and I looked at Shino.

"Hey hey hey." I greeted, "Come in. Haku is waiting."

We all walked up to Haku's room. He was sorting through his CDs. Zabuza sat on the floor while Shino and I sat on Haku's bed. It was silent in the room besides the sound of CDs falling on top of each other.

"Where are you moving?" Shino asked to break the silence.

"Village Hidden in the Leafs."

"What country?"

"Fire." Shino snickered, "What is so funny?"

"You're my replacement."

"What?" Haku asked.

"You will be going to Konoha High."

"Yeah right. I will not go to that school." I argued. I don't want to go to that school.

"Well you are going to that country. What school would you go to?"

"I don't know! But not that school. I will not wear pink!"

The room was quiet for a second. My heart raced. Crap. I forgot that we never had that conversation. Oh no. Say something! Say something quick!

"Well on the first day you don't have too." Shino said.

I mentally sighed in relief.

"That is not the point!"

"Do you want to know who you will meet?"

"Yeah. Tell me some of your friends."

"Well there is Naruto," That boy, "Sasuke," Oh god, I have to go out with him again… "Gaara," That boy is awesome. I shouldn't ignore him next time, "Kiba," Ha ha. I remember living right next to him, "Lee," Okay…I don't really remember him, "Neji," He messes everything up between me and Ten-ten, "Hinata," Neji's cousin. "Sakura," Hate that bitch, "Ino," Hate that bitch even more, "…should I go on?"

"No!" I laughed, "I think that's good enough."

"I do have more though."

"Cool. Do you have a basketball team?"

"Yeah."

"Is it co-ed?"

"No."

"You mean there are only guys?"

"Yeah."

"Our school is co-ed."

"Well you are the only girl on the team." Haku said while he snuggled Zabuza. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Shino.

"That is only because the other girls would be at home and paint their nails."

"Well there is cheerleading." Shino said.

"Hell no! Those are only for preppy girls!"

"Well they do have other sports girls can play."

"They have more than basketball?"

"Yeah. They have field hockey, soccer, lacrosse, tennis, baseball, and a lot more."

"Wow! I love this school now. It is just the uniforms have to go."

"Well you can't change the uniforms."

"Yeah…you're right." I faced Haku, who was in a deep passionate kiss with Zabuza, "Haku!" They stop.

"What?" Haku asked.

"It's too quiet. Put on some music!" Haku got up. Both of us had a smirk on our face. We nodded.

"No!" Zabuza yelled.

"Do they do that all the time?" Shino asked me. I nodded.

"Yep. Just don't stare at them when they are doing that." I got off the bed and Haku turned it to the Tiffany song he was listening to in Spanish, I remember. Haku and I laughed while Zabuza covered his ears.

"Turn this stupid girly band off!" Zabuza yelled in anger. Haku and I laughed. To make it worse for Zabuza…we sang.

"Do they always do this?" Shino asked Zabuza.

"Yeah, whenever we are at Haku's house."

"Oh. This will be one interesting year."

ZzZ

4:45. My mom is here. Oh great. There was a knock on the door. Haku rushed down, I heard him say a quick hello to his own mother and answer the door.

"Ai! It's for you!"

"I guess I am leaving. I will be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." I ran to Haku's bathroom. I went through Haku's counters in the bathroom and got out a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote down my cell phone number, as I always do :

609 555 3845

I folded the paper only in a half and place it in my pocket. I walked downstairs. I had a pout on my face.

"Do we have to go now?" I asked my mom. She nodded.

"I will miss you." I heard Haku say. We hugged. Then I went to Zabuza. It didn't seem he wanted a hug.

"Aw, come on Zabuza! You aren't going to see me for a long time."

"Okay." Zabuza said. We had a quick sort of friendly hug. Unlike the one Haku gave me. I went to Shino and reached into my pocket.

"Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the year in Mist High." I took out my hand from my pocket and we shook hands.

"Enjoy Konoha High." We stopped shaking hands.

"Oh hell." I said. I went and gave him a bear hug. While we were in a hug a whispered in his ear, "Tell me more about Konoha later." Then I did something crazy, I kissed his check. I looked over at Haku and he was smiling at me. I giggled.

I went over to my pissed off looking mother, turned around and shouted:

"I will miss you guys. Love you all!" I said while walking outside to get into the van. The other three stepped outside on Haku's porch and waved good-bye.

The van pulled out of his driveway and started going down the street and they waved good-bye till I couldn't see them anymore. And that was when the van turned.

ZzZ

* * *

**Done done! LOVE YOU ALL. HOPE YOU REVIEW. BYE BYE!!!**


	3. The One With The Repeats

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Title: The One With The Repeats**

**Hey! This is the 3rd chappie! And the Naruto characters are in this chappie! Whoopee! Let's see how this changes now...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! God! **

* * *

Woods. Woods and more woods. How boring this place is. Good thing I'm moving again soon.

We pasted Naruto's house and my lips curled.

**If you have to choose anyone but Yoru, choose Naruto.**

/I'll think about it/

Ran growled and I mentally laughed.

My house was white with blue shutters and a blue door. I ran inside.

"Where is my room?" I asked while yelling to my mom. Even though I knew where it was.

"Um, come over here." My mom said and I listened. I went up to her and she opened up the garage.

"I'm living in the garage?"

"No!" she laughed a little then went to the back of the garage near the garage door and pulled on a string. Then stairs came down. It led up to the attic.

"So I'm leaving in the attic?"

"Well…yeah…"

I decided that this time, I won't argue with her. She's going to die soon anyway. I'm sick and tired of her.

"Okay, fine with me." I said. I gave my mother a quick kiss on the cheek, "Hope you and that guy have a great big wedding."

My mother stuttered, "How did you know?"

I giggled, "I overheard you two. In two days. Congratulations."

"Thanks honey." She patted me on the top of the head. I went up into my 'new' room. I sat in the middle of an empty small cramped room with cobwebs and rats.

An hour later my stuff went into the attic. Now my room seemed even smaller. I couldn't wait to get out of my room and to my new school.

ZzZ

I was sleeping when my cell phone rang on my night stand. I stretched and looked at it. It was a number I didn't know. Then I stared at the clock,

3:42 A.M.

This is when Shino calls me. Even to this day I don't know why he calls me this early in the morning and I still never feel like pushing it to find out why.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. Then yawned.

"Ai?" Shino asked me.

"Yeah."

"So do you want to know more about Konoha High?"

"I did about five hours ago! Why did you call me this early in the morning?"

"Because." I groaned. It was too early in the morning to talk. But I did talk to him and he told me more about Konoha High (even though I already know) and what types of people are there.

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone then looked at the time,

5:18 A.M.

"I have an hour and half till I have to get ready for school." I rested my head and fell back asleep.

ZzZ

I woke up from the beep of my alarm clock. I shut it off. It read,

6:45 A.M.

I got up and got dress. I picked out my favorite outfit witch wasn't my black and white dress. It was a black tank top, dark jeans and black shoes. Since I was going to wear a uniform for the rest of the year I was going to wear my favorite outfit. I walked downstairs and went inside the house to get ready.

ZzZ

I ate and started walking to school. I can't wait until I live in the Uchiha mansion so I can go on the bus.

Then Naruto goes on it…I wonder why that is. Maybe I should ask him this time.

While I was walking I heard someone else behind me. I turned my head to see who it was. It was Naruto. I mean—someone in a Konoha uniform and I have _no_ idea who it is.

He had blonde spiked hair and beautiful blue eyes. Hot tan skin and whiskers on his cheeks. He was so hot.

**Go out with him this time. Who cares about Sasuke.**

/What about Maye?/

**What about her?**

/Oh never mind/

I turned back around and walked in front of the school. I still get shocked when I see it. Three floors and about the size of a mall. It felt like I was in college. When will I ever make it to college? I walked inside and looked around for the front office. I knew where it was—of course—it is to the right, you keep going down, then you make a left and it is the second door to the left but I completely pasted it and looked for the group of boys that I don't know.

"Hey! Do you know where the front office is?" I asked them, politely.

"I don't know where it is." One guy asked. He had dark blue hair, he looked hot, but not as much as the guy I saw when I was walking. Sasuke. God, he never changes. The other people with him snickered. He was Orochimaru's clone…a hotter one. He acted just like him. And with his gang! God! I hated people like him! Why can't I stay away from them then? Well, time to kiss Kiba.

"Well does anyone else?" I heard a bunch of 'no's' but I knew they were lying.

"Oh really?" I asked. Time to ask seductive. I licked my lips and pulled out my lip gloss, "I will give a reward to whoever gets me to the front office." I said while I placed on lip gloss, since I always hated lip stick.

"I will." I heard a voice say from the gang. He grabbed my hand and we started walking.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"I am not obliged to answer that." I answered.

"Okay. Mine is Kiba Inuzuka."

"Ai Coddington."

"Coddington? Isn't that an Italian name?"

"No. It is English. Mine last name was once Ambeli, now that was Italian."

"Oh. So you are English."

"Yeah. I once lived in America. But moved here."

"Oh." We reached a door.

"Is this the front office?"

"Yep."

"Thanks." I tried to walk but Kiba grabbed my arm.

"Where is my reward?"

"I was just joking. But thanks."

"You are a fucking bitch!"

"Fine!" I kissed him softly on the lips.

**Did we have to do that?**

/Sure. Kiba being my first kiss? Why not. Better than Snake Breath/

**Aw but what about Shino?**

/God I don't like him. Stop acting like Haku/

**Remember, you used to always think you were a whore because of this moment.**

/I still do but it getting a little better/

Ran gave a laugh.

Kiba and I stopped kissing.

"Was that good?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kiba answered, "See you later." He walked away.

"Can't wait to live next door to you!" I yelled.

Kiba turned and raised an eyebrow at me. I rushed into the office. Maybe I wouldn't get kicked out this time.

**Oh come on, you always do.**

I giggled.

/Yeah, you're right. I just can't keep my hands off that Sasuke punk/

**You're making him sound young. Ew. You sound like a pedophile.**

/I feel like one. We have been doing this for nineteen years. I should be at least 33 or 34 since I go from 14 to 15/

**Ew you're old.**

/You're a demon how old are you?/

Ran stayed silent.

ZzZ

I got my uniform and my schedule.

Period 1- Math

Period 2- Art

Period 3- Science

Period 4- English

Period 5- Gym

Period 6- Lunch

Period 7- Social Studies

Period 8- Spanish

First class, math!

ZzZ

I walked into the class. The girls rolled their eyes and looked away while some guys were staring at me and other went back to what they were doing. Which was throwing papers and pacing a football. Things like that. I sat at an empty desk. There were four seats to a section. The four desks were placed into a square. Then guys filled the desks once the teacher came in.

/Yum good looking guys/

**You always said that you hated sitting here. Look, there is an empty seat over there.**

/Next time/

**Next time?!**

/Okay, okay, calm down/

Naruto took a seat next to me. I looked down at my hands while blushing slightly. Why do I still get hot over him?

"You must be new." I heard him say.

/No duh/

"Um…yeah." I said while looking up at him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what is yours?"

"Ai Coddington."

"I know you." I heard a voice say in the desk in front of me. I didn't even have to look. I've done this so many times. It's Kiba. I looked over at him.

/Oh jeez. I hope he does not bring up the part when I kissed him or Naruto will think I'm a whore! Which I have to admit, I sort of am because of what happened earlier this morning, but I had to in order to find the office/

**Oh my god, you said the same thing!**

/I've been saying the same thing over and over again nineteen times! And will you stop distracting me?!/

"Oh…hey Kiba."

"Hi Ai. He-he that rhymes."

"Yeah…very funny." I looked at the person who was next to Kiba.

He had short red hair and light blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Ai Coddington. And you?"

"Gaara."

"Hey."

The teacher began his lesson. His name was Iruka Sensei. I wrote notes but I kept taking a glance at Naruto.

ZzZ

Then it was Art. I sat across from me was Sakura, the girl who I hate with my whole life. She should just keel over and die. Then the other girl to the right of me was the skank Ino then right next to Sakura was the girl who would not leave me alone because of Neji…Ten-ten. I'm tired of describing them. They make me sick now.

"Okay class. You will draw the person in front of you and this is due in two weeks so it better be neat!" the teacher, Anko, explained, "Now go."

I looked in front of me. I envied Sakura. She was gorgeous and I was so plain.

"I'm Sakura. What is yours?" she asked me. Sounds like what a pageant model would say.

"Ai." I answered.

"That is such a pretty name! Okay. So do you want to draw first, or me?"

Time to switch things up.

"Can you draw me first? I sprained my wrist last week and it still feels bad." I chuckled. Sakura just smiled at me.

**Doing the fifth world tactic?**

/Yeah/

"Sure."

"I'll grab the supplies." I mumbled.

I walked over to the table to grab the art supplies and 'noticed' Naruto. Surprise. Surprise.

"Hey." Naruto said.

"H-hi N-Naruto." I shuddered. He chuckled and walked away. I mentally slapped myself in the face. That was so stupid. I sounded like an idiot. Why can't I still talk to him right? Man, why do I always have to get used to him again and again and again? I mean, I just saw him less than two days ago and we were perfectly fine. Why do I feel different again?

While Sakura was drawing, she started that boring conversation again, directly towards yours truly:

"Tell me about yourself." She asked me. Act stupid Ai, act stupid.

"Um…what about?" I asked.

"Where did you move from?"

"Village Hidden In the Mist."

"Is it different from this school?"

"A lot different."

"What about your family?"

"Why are you asking me that?" I snapped.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry."

**Jesus Ai, be nice.**

I sighed.

"No. No, it's okay." I started drawing again, "It is just my family is messed up. My parents got divorced when I was seven. My dad became an alcoholic. He smokes pot and weed. And my mother goes out with this Hindu guy and can't stop making out. And my sister-"

"You have a sister? I wish I had a sister! What grade is she in? Does she go to this school?" So many questions at one time.

"Well, she died." Sakura gasped and she stopped drawing. Stupid Chii. I wonder what name she will use in this world.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened to her?" I heard the girl with black hair asked.

"She died of Encephalitis which is an inflammation of the brain. She died at the age of five." Lie. Lie. Lie. The table gasped.

"What?" I heard the blonde asked.

"She was five?" I heard the black haired one ask.

"That is so young!" Sakura said.

"Um…but enough about me, what about you Sakura?" I asked even though I knew every disgusting detail about her.

"First, I am Ten-ten." The black haired girl told me.

"And I am Ino." The blonde said.

"I am Ai." I told them, "So…about you Sakura."

ZzZ

**I'll give people cookies and hugs if they review. Love~~~~!**


	4. The One With The Huge Nothing

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Title: The One With The Huge Nothing**

**Okay…remember the first real encounter with Sasuke. What will happen now? Will she change it or fight?**

**Disclaimer: For the last time! I don't own Naruto! Just Ai!**

* * *

During Science class, I decided to sit next to Sakura and Ino so they can invite me to sit with them so I can have that stupid fight with that stupid Sasuke. And, for the nineteenth time, they asked me to sit with them at lunch. I just agreed.

"So we heard about your family…what about you?" I heard Ino ask me.

"Well…I am not better myself. I have two skin diseases, asthma and ADHD." And I can turn back time with the help of Rin. Who is she? She is the two tailed cat demon inside of me. He-he.

"Jeez." Sakura said.

"So do you like anyone in this school so far?" Ino asked. I didn't blush this time but my mind instantly thought of Naruto.

"No one." I lied.

"I like Sasuke."

"I do too." Sakura said.

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"Well he has dark blue hair—"

"And charcoal eyes!" Ino added. That was the guy I saw. Why do I keep asking them that question? I already know who he is.

"What do you think of Naruto?" I asked.

"Naruto? He is hot too." Sakura said.

"But not as hot as Sasuke." Ino said.

"Sasuke is in the front of the class, he might act differently around the gang he hangs out with but he is really smart."

/Same boring conversation. Over and over again/

Ran laughed again.

ZzZ

In English, I reluctantly went into the classroom. Oh great, fun time with Sasuke. Sarcasm. Sarcasm. Sarcasm. "Um…let's see…sit next to…Sasuke. His seat is opened." The teacher said while searching around the room for a free seat.

I sat next to Sasuke. This was just like my old school. There were two seats to a row.

"Hey Sasuke. I remember you from this morning. You didn't know where the front office was. It is to the right, you keep going down, then you make a left and it is the second door to the left." I told him. Just to make him annoyed. Of course, this will bite me in the ass during lunch but might as well make him hate me from the start so I can just stay with Yoru.

**Oh thank you thank you thank you. I LOVE you Ai-kin.**

I mentally giggled.

"Shut up." He commanded me.

"Ooh someone can't take a joke. Are you on your period?"

"You are just another fucking bitch so shut the hell up." I just started to laugh. I forgot how much fun it is to tease him.

"What is so funny?" he asked me. I kept snickering.

"Oh nothing. It's nothing."

"You're weird." I chuckled again, "What is your problem?"

"You so need a boyfriend."

"Are you calling me gay?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no. You could be bi." He didn't answer, like always. I would usually stop at this point. Even in some worlds I would act nice to him but he would still go up to me during lunch and make me fight him. But I couldn't stop. I poked him in the head.

"What the fuck do you want?" He was defiantly getting annoyed.

"You're bi, aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Leave me alone."

"Do you love Naruto?"

Sasuke gripped the sides of his desk in anger. In the fifth world, he admitted he had a crush on Naruto. He hasn't admitted it since.

/Come on nineteenth world, don't fail me now/

"You love Naruto." I taunted as I whispered in his ear, "You want to do him I know you do."

"So what if I do?"

I blush.

**Holy crap.**

/Oh calm down, he's done this before/

**Yeah but it's been thirteen years. I still got shocked.**

/I know, right? This is crazy/

"J-Just wanted to make sure." I mumbled (more like stuttered). I straightened in my seat and decided to pay attention to the teacher. I was too distracted by the thought of Sasuke and Naruto together that I don't remember what happened in class.

The bell rang and I was the one to rush out of the classroom and bolted to gym. Time to make my shot.

ZzZ

At gym we were doing basket ball. We had teams.

Team 1: Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, me

Team 2: Ten-ten, Ino, Neji, Sasuke

I think I should just go to when I kick Sasuke's ass the first time. Then I kick his ass during lunch but anyway, I was a little nervous. In three worlds, I actually lost against Sasuke. I hope I don't do it again.

It was my turn. I went to my side. Kakashi Sensei blew his whistle and I dashed to the ball with all my might but Sasuke grabbed it first. He shot, but I didn't let that stop me, while it was up in the air I pushed it so it wouldn't go to the basket. I ran to the ball when it hit the ground and grabbed it. I dibbled it, while Sasuke tried to steal the ball from me. While I was dibbling he pushed the ball while it was in mid air and it went away from my hands. We both dashed to the ball. He pushed me and landed to the ground. I got up and saw that Sasuke had the ball; I did the same thing he did when he dribbled and caught the ball. I was in the middle of the court and shot it. The class stood up from where they were sitting and stood in suspense. Will I make the shot? Then the ball was on the rim. Now I had a 50 chance of making it. Then it made it! The class cheered. I jumped up and down. I never made a shot from the far before and made it.

"I'm going to Disney Land!" I joked. Kakashi Sensei clapped.

"That was amazing Ai." Kakashi said.

"Thanks." Then I looked at Sasuke. He was looking at me. I winked over at him. He looked away.

I walked up to him and placed my hand on his should.

"Good game." I said. Sasuke just grunted. I smirked and brought my lips to his ear, "I bet it was fun seeing Naruto naked in the locker room." Sasuke growled.

"I'll show you." He murmured.

I softly chuckled, still in his ear, "I would love to see that Sasuke-kun."

I walked away from him and off to my winning team, them cheering and jumping for joy. I decided to join along.

Our team won three to one. Our team cheered and jumped for joy. I was so happy that I made the shot, I didn't care that my team won. But I did throw some cheers and hugs. My eyes looked over at Sasuke, still looking over here. I gave him a taunting look and walked over to Naruto. I grabbed on to him and we were jumping up and down.

"We won! We won!" We both chanted in unison.

I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a great hug.

"You were amazing Naruto." I said, a little seductively, just to piss off Sasuke. I knew he couldn't hear what we were saying though but I still wanted to do it.

Naruto chuckled, "You were amazing Ai-chan." He said.

I giggled, "Aw you're just so cute Naru-kun."

"Not as cute as you Ai-chan."

We both started laughed, obviously knowing that we are joking around with each other. Maybe he knew I was making someone jealous so he joined in on me complimenting him. Sakura came over.

"Alright you two _lovebirds_." She said really loud, just so everyone can hear, "Come on Ai-chan, let's go."

"Okie dokie." I said. I looked over at Naruto, "Bye bye Naru-kun." We stepped away from each other and I glanced over at Sasuke who looked totally pissed. I smiled over at him, "Bye Sasuke!" I yelled as I waved over at him. He didn't do anything. The snarl just stuck on his face.

Sakura, Ten-ten, Ino and I walked into the girl's locker room.

"Well well," Ino said, "that was something there."

"What was?" I asked as I got to my gym locker.

"That little display of affection with Naruto there."

"What? No way man." I pulled off my shirt.

"Oh come on, you like him." Ten-ten said as she was also getting changed.

"I'm going to take a shower." Sakura said as she reached into her locker and pulled out a red towel. Her favorite color.

"Shower?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Ino said as she grabbed out a purple towel, "Aren't you going to take one?"

I shook my head, "No. We hardly did anything."

The girls gave out a laugh.

"Okay then, have fun smelling." Ten-ten said.

The girls walked into the shower section of the locker room. Ran controlled me again and went off to the other side of the locker room where the bathroom was at. She pulled out my cell phone again.

/Why are you always controlling me?/

"**Remember the plan…right?**"

/What plan/

Ran bit her lip.

"**Why don't you walk away in this world?**"

/No/

"**Why not?**" She was at disbelief, "**That whole event makes your life spiral down. I don't like it. I don't like taking over you and fighting him. Why do you have to fight him all the time? Never once did you walk away. Maybe if you walk away, I can live. Maybe Kiki won't…maybe she won't…**" Ran started tearing up.

/Okay, okay. I'll think about it but you know what happens after I fight him. I become popular, I get into ISS. I get grounded. Life will be boring without me starting a fight with him/

"**Come on, please.**" She was pleading.

/I'll think about it/

"**But, I don't think it's important to be popular…**"

/But I've been known for that. I've been kicked out of the house. It's obvious that I would fight with Sasuke/

"**I don't want to. I don't want to control you again. Please Ai, I—**"

"Ai?" Ran and I heard a voice ask us.

I quickly gained control.

"What?" I snapped, still having my cell phone in my ear. It was Sakura. She was in her skimpy little towel and twitched when I snapped at her, "I got to go." I said as if I was still talking on the phone, "No Ai, I'll talk to you later. I wish I can help you but I just can't. Good-bye." I 'hung' up the phone. "Sorry about that." I motioned to Sakura, "She's my cousin." I lied, "Three years younger than me. She was having a problem and wanted me to come over. She—uh, dropped out of school and well…she thought I wasn't at school." I chuckled, hoping that she didn't catch that it is impossible to drop out of school when you are eleven years old.

"Oh, okay."

She walked away. I sighed in relief. She probably didn't even believe me. This never happened before. I walked back to my gym locker and continued to get into my uniform.

ZzZ

Lunch had such great food. I grabbed my usual 'first day' lunch : pizza and milk. I walked over to the table.

I sat next to Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. And there was Hinata. Our table was silent. I waited for her to introduce herself but she didn't. She just stared at her food and played around with it.

"I'm Ai, what's your name?" I asked. Hinata looked up, a little embarrassed.

"My name is Hinata." The girl said softy. I really wanted to comment on her hair but decided not to this time.

The table was quiet for a little while. Then the three teens, except Hinata and me, smiled. Their eyes glittered. Oh great, here it is.

"Hey Sasuke!" they yelled in unison. Sasuke looked at them. I just glared at him.

Sasuke came up to the table. But he stared at me.

"You're Ai." He said.

"Wow! You knew my name! Next week we will work on colors." I joked.

**Ai, please…**

"Shut the hell up."

"Oh! I wouldn't be talking that why to a girl who just kicked your ass at basketball." Ten-ten and Hinata gasped.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Well you are the one who came over here." Then Sasuke punched me in the face and I landed to the ground.

**Ai back away. Please. BACK AWAY.**

I got up and spat on the carpet. The whole lunch room seemed to fall silent. At least the back of it. They wanted to see us two fighting.

"I'm not going to fight you." I said, my hands up.

"I knew you were a pussy."

/Oh come on. Let me smack this bitch/

**No!**

I rolled my eyes, mostly at Rin. I stretched, like I was preparing to fight.

"Oh I wouldn't start with me Uke-kun."

**You did not call him that…Oh god please tell me you did not just say that.**

/I just did. I called him a girl in a gay relationship/

**If I could, I would smack you right now.**

/Come on, it's also part of his name Sas-uke. Duhhhh/

Ran sighed in frustration.

Sasuke didn't look happy.

"I know a deep and dark secret about you." I warned him, "And if you touch me again, I'll announce it to the whole school."

/Guess I'm not getting with him in this world/

**You shouldn't and you should know as well as me that he is bi.**

/Touché/

"I need to go." I mumbled. As I started to turn around, Sasuke grabbed me and pulled both sides of my hair and kneed me in the stomach at the same time. I landed to the ground. Strands of my hair landed to the ground. Now a couple of people who sat in tables at the front came to the back and watched. They cheered for Sasuke. I didn't care! And some people whose tables were close just sat and watched from their seat.

/Okay! I tried to walk away and he STILL did that. Let me kick his ass/

**No, walk away. Kakashi Sensei should be to the far left of the lunch room.**

I got up but before I could rush up to Kakashi, Sasuke grabbed me once again and kicked me in the shin. Now it's totally not a fair fight.

"What are you doing Ai-chan?" I heard someone call to me. I looked over. It was Naruto. I couldn't help the blush appear on my cheeks, "Don't let him do this to you! Get him!"

/Come on, even Naruto is egging me on/

**No. Be the bigger person.**

/Oh no, I got an idea/

"Hey Naru-kun," I yelled over at him, "If I win, can I have a kiss?"

I noticed a blush go on Naruto's face. He smirked.

"Yeah." He said, sounding sort of embarrassed. The people standing and sitting around starting 'woot'ing and cheering. I smirked over at Sasuke.

"Well well, a kiss from Naruto." I said, taunting him, "I think I like the sound of that, what about you Sasuke?" Sasuke curled his hands into fist and practically shaking with anger. I started to laugh, "You think you can't really fight me? You don't stand a chance. I can knock you out in three seconds."

He punched me in the stomach and I coughed up blood. That was one sick punch.

/Come on Ran, help me/

**No. No way.**

/I'm going to kill him/

**No!**

Before I could do anything. Ran took control over me. The whole lunch room got silent and just stared at me.

/What are you doing/

Ran decided to ignore me.

"**Prepared to fight me now, Sasuke-kun?**"

Sasuke just glared at me.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Ran started to laugh, "**I'm part cat. And now…I'm going to kill you.**"

/I thought you weren't going to fight him/

Rin didn't say anything. She tackled Sasuke to the ground and pinned both his hands with only one of hers. She started to purr and stroked his hair with her free hand.

"**Don't you wish I was Naruto?**" Ran whispered in his ear, making sure no one heard her.

"Get off of me."

Ran slapped him across the face. She bounced up and started laughing.

/You didn't! Rin you are such an idiot/

**I don't care.**

/Rin! You made no difference! People still saw you/

**But you're not going to get an ISS.**

I gained control of my hand and slapped Ran (aka me) hard across the face. Ran back down and I got control of my whole body.

"God I hate that bitch." I said. I looked around the lunch room, "Yeah." I raised my hands, "I'm part cat demon. Blah blah. I'm out of here." I walked over to Naruto. "I guess I don't get that kiss."

"Come over her." Naruto demanded. He grabbed on to my hair and smashed my lips to kiss. I blushed like mad.

"Uh, got to go."

"That was a good kiss."

I giggled and walked out of the lunch room.

/Man, if I wanted long enough then my first kiss would be with Naruto. Ah, I'll just do it next time/

Ran jumped up and down.

**Don't say that! Don't say that! We are going to win this time. I just know it.**

ZzZ

"Did you see what she looked like?" a teen boy asked everyone.

"Like a cat." Another teen answered. Hurray!

"A cat?" Kakashi asked me.

"I don't know what they are talking about." I told him.

"I have proof!" I teen boy yelled.

"You do? Where is this proof?" Kakashi asked him.

"Um—I kind of used my phone to take a picture."

"You are not supposed to have your phones in school. But I will let it slid if you show me the picture."

"Yes Sensei." The boy flipped threw his phone and gave the phone to Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled a bit.

"Ai. You look like a little kitty." I was mad now.

/Oh, now he knows my name/

"Let me see the picture!" I yelled and grabbed the phone. Ran did totally take over me. The picture showed me with red eyes, claws, sharp teeth and cat ears. I do look like a cat, but not a little kitty! Kakashi is just messing with me!

"Can I have my phone back?" the teen boy asked me. I nodded and handed it to him.

"What is your name?"

"Shikamaru." He walked away and showed groups of people the picture, just in case they didn't see me look like a cat.

"This will be one boring school year." I murmured.

ZzZ

"It is Cat Women!" one student yelled. The class agreed. They said they would make the whole school know my name and my story as they said, 'the story of Cat Women.' And that soon became my new nick name. Since students in Spanish said, 'sup Cat Women?'

At least I was popular.

As I walked throughout the hallway, I noticed Sasuke. He glared at me. I just winked at him, making him even angrier.

"I think you just have an anger problem." I said as I pasted him to get to my locker.

As I was at my locker, Sakura came up.

"Hey what's up?" She asked me with a smile on my face.

This is all new to me. I never walked from a fight with Sasuke. Maybe things will be different this time.

"Nothing much. Just feel like shit." I answered falsely. I was really mentally dancing.

"The fight thing getting you down?"

"Yeah. I'm so upset."

"With Sasuke-kun too. That's terrible."

"I know right?"

/I should have kicked his ass/

"At least you kissed Naruto."

I blushed, "Yeah."

Sakura giggled.

"Well, if I don't leave now I'll miss my bus. See ya tomorrow during art tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

Sakura walked off. I grabbed some of my books and headed outside.

/Maybe we will win this time Rin/

**I hope Ai-kin, I hope.**

/Stop using 'kin'/

**MAKE ME!**

ZzZ

* * *

**END SEND YOUR LOVE.**

**Hmmm things are changing. What will happen next? OH GOD NO ISS no kiss no compromise. No almost porn. Ha ha. Well stay tuned.**


	5. The One With The No ISS

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Title: The One With The No ISS**

**What will she do now that she doesn't have ISS? Oh lordy lord**

**Disclaimer: For the last time! I don't own Naruto! Just Ai!**

* * *

ZzZ

I was at my father's house, hanging out with him since I see my dad for half a week and my mother the other half. I decided to sit in my room and listen to my I Pod. My phone rang. It was Shino, no duh. He was going to tell me how he found out that I am now Cat Woman. I turned off my I Pod, picked up the phone and acted out my part :

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Cat Women." Shino joked. I sighed in frustration.

"Oh great, news travels fast."

"Shikamaru sent me the picture. You were going to kill Sasuke."

"No I wasn't…Hey! He started it…"

"I have to leave soon; I'm going to meet Haku at the mall."

"Why didn't Haku invite me?!" I said, over dramatic.

"I dunno. Wanna come with me?"

"Like a date?"

"You're pushing it."

I let out a laugh.

"I kid. I kid. I'm close to Mist now. At my pops I'll be over there around thirty minutes, okay?"

"You walking?"

"Yeah…?"

"I'll pick you up."

"Oh, you're old enough to drive?"

"No but Zabuza is."

"Oh hur-dur."

"…Hur…dur…?"

"Oh, Mist terminology. You'll get the hang of it."

"I'll call Zabuza, I bet they would want to hang out with you."

"I hope."

"Don't worry about it."

"Aw you're so nice Shino." The line went dead on the other side. I huffed and slammed my phone shut, "You better call Zabuza and pick me up."

This is all new to me. Too new to me. I walked to my dresser to pick out another outfit. Like hell I'm going to the mall in my uniform.

**This feels weird.**

"What does?" I decided to ask out loud since no one was home.

**Not knowing what is going to happen next. I mean there used to be little things like you not going somewhere or someone not saying anything but this is completely different. You always went to ISS now you're free and you're about to go to the mall. I'm scared.**

"Well think about it. If we defeat Kiki before she kills you and you live and I don't screw up and if I save Edward and if nothing gets so fucked up…then we have to go on not knowing what will happen next."

**It feels weird though.**

"I know. Knowing everything that happens next, knowing every sentence that someone says…it gets boring but at least we don't have to worry about what is going to happen next because we already know. I feel so old. If I went into ISS, I would know everything that Sasuke says if I don't start making up things…" There was silence among us, "'There is a bee on the wall.' 'Shut up! If you leave it all then it won't kill you…only I wish it did.' 'What the hell are you doing?'…'Killing it'." I started laughing at what happened in that ISS room. I was so scared of that bee in the last world. I know, I was just being over dramatic on purpose just so I could do what happened next…

So I could hug him.

I started to laugh.

I grabbed on to a tight black tank top and black chained and laced street pants. My make up was a little dark and a left my hair a mess to look the part.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hola chica." Haku said at the door.

I smiled, "What's up bro?"

"Looking hot there. Konoha made you start cutting yourself?"

I laughed and Haku soon joined me, "No duh it did."

"Let's get in the car. Zabuza and Shino are waiting." Haku wiggled his eyebrows.

"What was that for?"

"Aw this seems like a double date!"

"Shut it!" Haku snapped a picture of me, "What the hell?! Where did you get that from?!"

"My room."

"Ah!"

I chased him to the car, Haku laughing the whole way.

ZzZ

"I think we should go to Hot Topic just to make Ai-kun happy." Haku said as we walked out of JcPenny*s.

"That would be nice." I said with a smile.

"I'll take her." Shino said, "You two make out somewhere."

Haku started tearing up, "Aw Shino you are so nice. I love you!" Haku jumped on Shino. Shino tried to get free.

"Get off of me! Get off of me!"

"Never!!"

I started laughing while Zabuza slapped his hand to his forehead. Shino went over to me.

"Are we going to go to Hot Topic or what?" He asked me.

I let out a laugh, "Yeah. Let's go." I looked over at Haku and waved, "I'll text you when we are done. Or you guys can text us after you two are done doing…whatever you two do." Haku giggled and waved good-bye. He grabbed on to Zabuza and pulled him in the other direction. I looked over at Shino, "Ready to go?"

"Been ready."

ZzZ

I was looking at the band tees, thinking to myself. What did I get myself into? I should have punched Sasuke in the face. Now things are going to be totally different. Here is how it's supposed to go:

Fight SasukeGet ISSGet new cell phone and get invited to the fangirl clubGet on the basketball teamKiss SasukeRin likes Sasuke—

/Wait…in the last world you wanted me to kiss Sasuke/

**Did not.**

/Yeah you did, don't you lie to me. You better be happy that I acknowledge you instead of pretending you don't exist/

**And that is why you are so nice. –over dramatic smile-**

/Don't push it. What if I never make it into the club or the basketball team/

**Ai-kin, just talk to Naruto like you have been doing over and over again. Hey, I got an idea. Let's not do basketball this year.**

/Pssh yeah right. I'll always do basketball/

**Like you always fight Sasuke but you didn't this time, did you?**

/Your fault/

"Cat Woman, you cool?" I heard a voice ask me. I jumped a little, snapping back to reality.

"Oh…yeah…I'm good." I started to laugh, "Ha, I've been so distracted lately. Maybe it's because I started a new school."

"Yeah but Konoha is cool. You'll get used to it."

"What about Mist? Is everything going okay over there?"

Shino shrugged, "Its good. I have to agree though; Orochimaru and his gang are a bunch of douches." I laughed, "What? I'm serious."

"I know you are. It's just funny hearing someone say it."

"Oh, there is another new girl. She stole your seat."

I raised an eyebrow. Nymph.

"Who?"

"Here name is Nikki. She is pretty cool."

I wiggled my eyebrows, "Is she purrrty? Do you like her?" Shino rolled his eyes but he stayed silent, "Ha! You _do_ like her. I knew it."

"Shut it."

I started to laugh but he didn't think it was that funny.

ZzZ

We were at the food court when Haku called me on my cell. When will I get my pink razor with my name written out in badazzals?

"What's going on?" I asked Haku as I chomped on my fry.

"I'm hungry." He complained.

"Sex does make you hungry."

"And thirsty."

Shino raised an eyebrow at me but I ignored him. "Shino and I are eating right now and—"

"Ooh, are you two sharing a milk shake."

"You know that is only in those stupid fifties movies."

"Oh you know it can happen again."

"I like to see you try."

"Zabuza and I will do it."

"No." I heard Zabuza say quickly in the background.

I chuckled, "Well get over here. We're in front of Micky D's."

"Okay. Be there is a bit."

I hung up the phone. Shino just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys call McDonald's Micky D's?"

"Yeah. I guess Konoha doesn't have lingo."

"That's because we are normal."

"You wish. You got all these people with sticks up their asses."

"At least they stand up straight."

I threw a fry at him.

"Don't call us ghetto."

"I never did!"

"Liar!" I threw another fry at him. Shino threw one of his fries at me. It soon became a food fight between Shino and I.

All I know now is that in two days, my parents will die.

ZzZ

I started walking to school. I soon noticed Naruto walking. I caught up to him.

"Hey Naruto." I said with a smile.

He ignored me.

/Oh right, we are supposed to be listening to PATD right now/

I playfully punched him in the arm. He pulled out an earphone.

"What did ya say?" Naruto asked.

"I said 'hey'."

"Oh! Hey! I'm listening to Panic! At The Disco. Want to listen?" I nodded and put on of the head phones in my ear. It was my favorite song. It is called –Deep breath- 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off'. And we listened to Panic! At The Disco all the way to school.

ZzZ

When I got into school, I went over to my locker. There was a tap on my shoulder. I shot around to notice it was the fangirl gang.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile.

"Hey Ai, listen, we have a question." Ino informed me.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well we were wonder, even though what happened yesterday, do you have to hots for Sasuke?" Sakura asked me.

/Why ask me that when I was clearly kissin' Naruto yesterday/

But I had to make it into the club.

"Yeah." I said, fake blushing.

"Okay! Ai…do ya want to join our club?" Tenten asked.

"What? Um…sure." Everyone reached into their pockets and pulled out a Pink Razor Phone that all had each individual name write in pink jewels.

"Whoa! You guys have Razors? I always wanted one!" I told them.

"Well Ai, now it your lucky day." Sakura said and reached into her pocket again and pulled out a Pink Razor and handed it to me. It said 'Ai' written in pink jewels. I smiled.

"Aw thanks so much guys!" I pulled them all into one big group hug.

/Can't wait till I hate them later…/

**This is the time when I introduce myself. Hi Ai, my name is Rin.**

/Ha-ha you liar…your name is Ran/

**I like Rin better. I started calling myself that when Yoru left me.**

ZzZ

I went into my Math class. I can't believe I'm actually going to classes.

"Hey." Naruto said as he sat down next to me. I gave him a smile.

"Hello Naru-kun." I greeted back.

"Waddup Cat Woman." Kiba said as he sat down.

I glared at him, "Shut up doggy breath."

"Aw that's not nice."

I started to laugh, "You know I'm just joking around."

I knew that Kiba knew even though everything is so unpredictable. Kiba grabbed on to Gaara and started to fake cry, "WAH. Ai-chan is so mean to me!"

"Get off me." Gaara mumbled.

ZzZ

* * *

**LOVE EVERYONE. BYE~~~~~! SEND REVIEWS :DD**


	6. The One With The Telling

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Title: The One With The Telling**

**Yep, this is where things turn crazy and everything starts changing. Believe it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…-sigh-**

* * *

Without ISS, I felt like a normal teen at school. Iruka-sensei didn't really like the idea of me sleeping in class though.

"Coddington-kun, you're sleeping in my class?" He asked me at my desk, a little aggravated.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei," Naruto started, "she wasn't sleeping. She was…uh…"

"That's how she writes." Kiba finished for him.

Iruka-sensei raised an eyebrow. I was now fully awake, pencil in my hand.

"That's how she…writes?" Iruka asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know, she puts down her head to write. She came from Mist, they're weird that way."

I was about to snap Kiba's neck off but I looked over at Iruka to see his reaction. He let out a sigh.

"Alright." He sighed again.

Thank you Kiba, you just saved my butt.

The bell rang through the air and I quickly gathered my stuff.

"I'll walk you to class." I heard Naruto say next to me.

/Oh god, I hope I live with you soon/

I blushed.

"T-thanks." I mumbled.

Naruto walked close to me as he walked me over to my Art class. Sakura was right outside of the classroom, about to walk in, when she noticed me. She gave me a slight smile and walked in.

"Thanks for walking me." I said as if we just ended our date and we were right in front of my house door instead of the art room. Kiba walked up to us.

"Cat Woman, allow me to walk you to class next time." He said with a puppy dog grin. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Go to class." I glared.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Sasuke can wait for me."

/But he can't wait for Naruto/

"Get out of here." I said with a playful smile. Kiba frowned.

"Aw, don't I get a kiss or something."

I pulled him into a hug.

"That's all my puppy is getting." I patted him on the head. Kiba gave me a smirk.

"Alright, I'll take that." Kiba looked over at Naruto, "Peace out man."

I looked over at Naruto and gave him a giggle. Naruto leaned in a pecked me on the lips quickly. I blushed and he just smiled at me.

"Just to get me by for the day." He went into the art room.

I smiled at his childness and walked in as well. I slumped down into my seat with the three other fangirls. They smiled up at me.

"Well, well," Ino said with a devilish smirk that I hated the most, "are you and Naruto an item?"

"Oh no! No!" I said quickly, "I'm for Sasuke all the way." I lied.

"Okay cool." Sakura said. She then got up to get the supplies.

/Another boring day/

**Hey! At least you're not in ISS.**

/Yeah…at least/

"Hey, are you free on Saturday?" Ten-ten asked me.

I tried to think back to my past worlds to see if I was doing anything that day. My mind flashed to my dad's promise and him throwing me to the ground. My parents are going to die on Saturday, "Uh…no, sorry. I have something that day."

"Oh, okay then it's all cool."

"Next time, fer sure."

"Fer…sure?" Sakura asked me as she came back to the table.

I chuckled in embarrassment, "Sorry. You see, I came from Mist—"

"Oh yeah. You guys have slang over there." Ino pointed out.

"Yeah, we do. I'm not used to being in Konoha yet. I heard you guys don't have any terminology. I'll be normal soon enough."

If I don't try out for basketball, I don't have to see Naruto; Sasuke doesn't have to break his promise and then they will never fight.

/Maybe I shouldn't do basketball/

**Thank you!**

/What if they don't die this time/

**I'll kill them myself. I hate them.**

"Ai-chan! Ai-chan? You cool?" Ino said as she was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked, "Oh, sorry. I didn't have much sleep last night. I was spacing out."

"Oh, I thought you were looking over at Naruto."

"I wasn't." I really wasn't lying this time, "Maybe we can all hang out the Saturday after that. I'm totally free."

Ten-ten smiled, "Cool. Then it's settled. My house, seven, next Saturday. Be there or I will find out where you live and kill you."

/Ah she always scared me/

I gave a sweatdrop.

"O-Ohkay."

It was quiet between the gang for a while as everyone was drawing one another. We said simple things like 'that's good' or 'that is pretty'. Sakura was almost done with my simple structure when the bell rang. Too bad we will never finish.

I grabbed my things and got out of the classroom, not even waiting for Naruto or anyone else.

As I walked in the hallway, I noticed a boy walking the opposite direction. He had jet black, spiky hair with red eyes. My eyes widened.

**Yoru…**

/Look, we see him before the fight/

Takair noticed me too. We stared at each other with widened eyes as we walked past each other. My heart pounded for a moment. I gave a sigh of relief as he came out of view. Time to go to Science.

Sakura and Ino weren't there yet. I must have rushed past them. I decided to sit in the middle seat anyway, hoping they take the two seats right next to me.

ZzZ

/Oh boy, my favorite class –sarcasm-/

I walked slowly into English class, hoping Sasuke was missing today but I was wrong. He was sitting in his normal seat and when he noticed me, he glared. I gave him a cheesy smile and sat down next to him.

"Hey, how is my buddy doing?" I asked him.

"Leave me alone." He mumbled.

"Guess what?" I egged, getting close to him and whispered: "Naruto kissed me today."

"Leave me alone."

"Is Sasuke-kun jealous?" My cell phone vibrated and I pulled out my phone. I noticed Sasuke sneering at me.

"You kissed Naruto and you joined that fanclub?"

I shrugged, "I was bored and they asked me. Hey, I get a free phone out of it and like I like you. Pssh. Naruto is my man."

Sasuke growled, "Get away from him."

"Oh, someone is a bit territorial." I gave a giggle, "I'll think about that next time I make out with him."

Sasuke ignored me for the rest of the class.

ZzZ

The bell rang and Sasuke tried to rush out of the classroom but he failed. His binder fell to the ground and a couple of papers flew out. I walked over to the other side of his desk to help him.

"Leave me alone." He snapped at me for the tenth time in the last hour.

"Come on," I said, grabbing a piece of paper, "I just want us to be friends."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well you are doing a pretty good damn job of it." Sarcasm was dripping from his lips. I gave a smirk. Since I found Takair, I decided to reason with Sasuke.

"I'll leave Naruto alone and never make a move on him again if you do something for me."

Sasuke soon got tense.

"What?"

"At one point, something will happen and I will be left out on the streets." There was a moment of silence between us. I'm guessing Sasuke wanted me to finish but I wanted to make sure he was paying attention to me. Sasuke clenched his binder.

"So?" He was still angry.

"I heard you live in a mansion."

Silence.

"What are you getting at?" His eyes narrowed.

"When that time happens, I need a favor from you."

"What?"

"I want to live at your house."

"What?! Hell no."

"Aw come on Sasuke. You live in such a huge mansion and all. You'll never see me."

"No."

Sasuke got up and walked out of the classroom.

/We'll just see about that…oh, and I guess I can still touch Naruto/

I walked out of the classroom.

ZzZ

I grabbed a sub and some milk and quickly made it over to my new, usual table. The girls were already in a deep conversation when I got to the table. Well, I did get here late.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I sat down.

"Oh hey," Ino said to me blindly as she continued with the conversation she was having with Hinata, "oh don't worry, I give it at least five days if he does ask her." Hinata blushed, looked over at me, then back at Ino. She stayed silent. Ino sighed in frustration, "Jeez I was just saying."

"Hey, Ai-chan," Sakura said, "since you can't hang out on Saturday, why don't we all go to the mall today?"

"Sure." I answered, kind of happy even though I was already at the mall yesterday. I guess that so many people love the mall they just have to go to it every day. Well, I guess I'm not going to Hot Topic during this run. These girls would never step foot in Hot Topic.

ZzZ

The gang said they would meet me by the flagpole since I'm so slow walking around in this school. I noticed Sasuke coming up to my locker. I smirked at him.

"Well lookie here." I said.

"Shut it." He scolded. We stayed silent for a moment as he leaned up against the locker next to mine, "Listen."

"I'm listening."

Sasuke sighed heavily, "If something does happen…you can live with me."

I smiled brightly at him, "Thank you. Hope we can become friends."

"You're pushing it."

I giggled. He sounded like Shino. They weren't in the same gang—let alone friends—but they sure do have the same lingo. Maybe all guys from Konoha know the same lines.

"But I want to…hey! That means I can't touch Naru-kun anymore."

Sasuke smirked, "Exactly."

"That's not fair."

"It is. You stay away from him and you can live at my house when something drastic happens."

I stared at him and the lousy smirk he had plastered on his face, "You think that will never happen, will you?"

"Never."

"Saturday, have a room ready for me." His eyes narrowed.

/Might as well blow his mind. I could care less anymore/

I walked closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Nah," I whispered, close to his ear, "I'll leave in Mist for a while. My parents are going to die in a car crash on Saturday. In one week, Maye is going to live with you guys and I'm going to come over for a sleepover. You think no one knows you have a sister? I do. I haven't met her yet though. This girl named Chi who is friends with Naruto is going to go out with your brother and then I'm going to move in and we are going to have sex." My smirk couldn't have been wider as I backed away from him, slamming my locker shut. Everything was true except for the sex part. I just wanted to scare him. His eyes were wide though. He was shocked. I could see somewhere in his face that he didn't believe me but once things start happening, he will freak, "Bye Sasuke-kun." I walked out of the school.

ZzZ

* * *

**OOOOOOOOO. What am I going to do now? REVIEW**


End file.
